thehorrorversefandomcom-20200213-history
Count Dracula
Count Dracula was a human who made a deal with Satan, causing him to become an all-powerful Vampire. Origins Vlad Tepes the III was born to Vlad Tepes the II and Eupraxia in 1430. His homeland was Transylvania. He did not know for a while that he was a Prince of Wallachia. The reason for this being that his parents died when he was 5 years old. He was taken in by other families, eventually leaving Transylvania. But he would never forget that place. He hated it with all of his heart. There was greed and pride in the village, all of which that would consume him in the future. In 1450, he married a woman named Justina Szilágyi. She was killed by monsters, making him want revenge against monsters. He found himself in Asia, wandering. At this point, he was 25 years old. Which means it was 1455. He met the Knights of the Holy Order. He joined it, and became one of their most excellent hunters. He was known for impaling monsters with a wooden stake. His Fall Vlad met Gabriel in 1460. He befriended him almost instantly. They were an unstoppable force of monster slayers. But, he became greedy and wanted to kill. This attracted Satan. He offered Vlad eternal life and unstoppable power. Vlad accepted the offer, and started to kill many monsters and sometimes humans. Gabriel did not like this. He confronted Vlad, which resulted in a fight. Due to Gabriel being an archangel, Vlad was killed by a wooden stake to the heart. This method of killing would become crucial for killing vampires. Just as Vlad was about to die, Satan turned him into a monster. The first vampire. Vlad Tepes the III turned into Count Dracula. Rise to Power Dracula destroyed the Knights of the Holy Order when he awakened in 1500. Satan used Dracula to exact his power upon the good. Satan gave the Necronomicon to Dracula. Dracula's armies were made of Deadites. The Count went to Transylvania and conquered it. He was provided with a realm of his own. He also appointed three Brides: Marishka, Verona, and Aleera. In 1860, he hired Dr. Victor Frankenstein to create artificial life. He also provided Dr. Frankenstein with a hypnotized servant: Igor. And the last thing he provided for Victor was an entire castle to himself. But the villagers did not like the castle. In 1861, Dr. Frankenstein created a monster from human hands. Shortly after that, Dracula killed the doctor. But the villagers were pillaging the castle. They invaded. Frankenstein's Monster threw Dracula out of the castle, and went to hide in the sewers. Gabriel's Return Gabriel Van Helsing returned to Transylvania in 1862 to kill Dracula. He was pleased, for he had been wanting to meet Gabriel since 1462. When Van Helsing arrived at Frankenstein's Castle, Dracula was there as well. He was surprised to hear that Gabriel had lost his memories, but he told Gabriel what had happened. Everything came flooding back to Gabriel then. Dracula let Gabriel escape the castle, for he was merely toying with him. He wanted his revenge to be slow and painful. But at the same time, he still respected Gabriel as a hunter and person. He let his Brides do all the work for him, for he knew he would eventually obtain Frankenstein's Monster and Anna Valerious. He obtained Anna to toy with Gabriel, but he needed the Monster. Gabriel and Carl rescued Anna, but Dracula kept Frankenstein's Monster stored in his own realm. Thus, Carl had to figure out how to enter the realm. And he did. Dracula made a mistake when he chose not to kill Gabriel at Frankenstein's Castle. His plan was for Igor to kill Carl, Aleera to kill Anna, and for himself to kill Gabriel. But Dracula did not expect Gabriel to be equipped with the Wolf Man Virus. Dracula's power could not defeat the monster he created himself. He was killed, but the realm would resurrect him, as it was designed to. The Prince of Wallachia In the Netherlands, Dracula learned of his royalty. He resorted back to his old name. He became Vlad Tepes the XX. Gabriel assumed he would not return to Transylvania, so he never checked there. But that's where Dracula was at. It was 1930 when he returned to Transylvania. Dracula never showed his face to the Transylvanians, so they never knew it was really Count Dracula. Dracula became popular, which caught the eye of Gabriel. Dracula slowly started to regain his powers, but he didn't have the Necronomicon. Once he was at power, the plan was to open the doors to his realm again to get the Necronomicon. Instead of focusing on his powers, he wanted a Bride. His first Bride was Lucy Westenra. She was killed by Gabriel. The second was supposed to be Mina Harker. Gabriel prevented that from happening. Dracula was killed by Gabriel, by being impaled with a wooden stake. And beheaded. Revival Dracula was revived by the Necronomicon. He learned that the Necronomicon teleported into the normal world, and had fallen into the hands of Ash Williams. Dracula hid in the mountains surrounding Transylvania. He observed the capture of Frankenstein's Monster. He intentionally let himself be seen by Tommy Jarvis so Gabriel would know. In 1984, he returned to Transylvania and finally opened the doorway to his realm. Gabriel knew Dracula was regaining his strength. He captured the Wolf Man, and planned to use him against Dracula. Gabriel Van Helsing was about to invade Dracula's Realm.